clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Director of the EPF
Were you looking for the Director stage character? The Director of the P.S.A. is a mysterious penguin who leads the PSA, however nobody has been told the name of the penguin. The only thing that has been revealed is that the penguin is not G, Rookie, Dot (who appears in the Club Penguin Nintendo DS game, Elite Penguin Force), or Jet Pack Guy. The Director does not take a major role around the game and mainly takes a background role. This therefore makes it unlikely for him to step out the shadow in anyway as he has not affected any of the Secret Agent storyline in any notable way. In the upcoming Mission 11, or possibly the new Nintendo DS Game, coming soon, penguins are predicting that we might find out who the Director really is, but nobody has actual proof of that. Facts about the Director *When one tries to name their penguin "Director" it says the name is already taken, so the Director might waddle around the Island some day. Then again, the name simply may have been taken by a normal user, and the director may just have a normal penguin name. *The Director is not a darker shade of black than other penguins, the photo in The F.I.S.H. was probably censored. *The less censored photo that has been watched is on Mission 10. *The Director's signature is the Tic-Tac-Toe Code symbol after Z's,nickname. The letter to the right was the letter that comes after Z also æ, ø or å. *That letter could be the AA (in certain alphabet), and the "AA" are the Aunt Arctic's initials. *The Director of the P.S.A. sometimes writes you letters after you complete Secret Missions. *The Director is seen on the EPF monitor several times in mission briefings, but is also censored on the monitor. *The Director appears in the beginning of Mission 10 on a computer screen that pops out of the desk. It's not completely black though, and he or she wearing some sort of sunglasses or mask. *Could these be Aunt Arctic's shady glasses? ( see Aunt Arctic Rumor ) *It is unknown what color he/she is, but he/she is probably green because of some rumors (see Aunt Arctic rumor). *The Director could be the stage Director, but it is highly unlikely. *When you are playing Club Penguin for the DS, and the date is set for Halloween, you can play a game in The Nightclub in which you must guess the identities of five penguins in costume. The penguins are Aunt Arctic, Jetpack Guy, Dot, Rookie, and G. Jetpack Guy, Dot, Rookie, and G are all Elitists, yet Aunt Arctic is supposedly not. This supports that Aunt Arctic is an agent and/or the Director. *In Club Penguin DS, after you deactivate the Wheel-bot, Dot says that she was going to send the director a message that the robot had been captured, but the Director called her to thank everyone for shutting the Wheel-bot down. Aunt Arctic was at the scene, "getting a story for the Club Penguin Times." If she is the Director, she would have known that the robot had been deactivated. Trivia *The Director might be revealed in a future mission, possibly Mission 11 or herberts revenge. *Some people think Aunt Arctic is the Director because when you roll over her picture in the newspaper, black sunglasses appear over her glasses. Also in some editions of the The Penguin Times, there is a secret message hidden somewhere in the papers, which usually happens when a new mission is released, and you must decode it to read it. * There is also a rumor that one of the tiles in the Night Club flashes the message "Aunt Arctic is Director of the P.S.A." in morse code. This "rumor" is in fact true, it has been tested by many people. *The Director also leads the EPF. Email A user e-mailed CP and they said: Hey Tommy541, Thanks for taking the time to contact us at Club Penguin Support. There are many mysteries surrounding who the Director of the PSA is. While there is no concrete evidence of who it is, there are definitely clues such as the ones you have pointed out that seem pretty legitimate, but I cannot attest to if they are real or not . If you find out any other great clues please make sure to pass them along. Waddle on! Andrew Club Penguin Support Quotes *"I hope not. There isn't a lot of information about me." See also *PSA *Aunt Arctic Category:PSA Category:People Category:Secrets Category:DS Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins Category:Elite Agents Category:Club Penguin Category:Misc. Category:Club Penguin Myths Category:Secrets Category:Characters Category:Spy